Patche
"Where am I now?" - Patche History Due to having a shadow as a father, Patche was born as a normal human while his brother, Lumo, was born as a shadow. As he could not survive in the sunlight, Lumo began using his brother as a host vessel. Eventually Lumo ran away from home, taking his brother with him. When Lumo joined Leviathan's circus as a clownie, Patche remained as his host. Lumo controls every aspect of Patche's life, and while in the human realm, he rarely allows Patche to have control over his body. While he is being used as a host, Patche sleeps until the next time he is given control. When he is awake, he never leaves Lumo's side. Personality Perhaps because of his lack of experience in the world, Patche has an innocent and naive personality. He is easily influenced, often changing his mind based on what he is told. He is also very dependant on other people, as he has never been awake long enough to learn how to properly take care of himself. He enjoys the things that Lumo enjoys, and has grown to be somewhat sadistic. Abilities He shares most of Lumo's physical abilities, but does not know how to use them. Relationships 'His parents -' Patche has feint memories of his mother, due to not seeing her in years. He does not remember his father at all. He prefers not to think about them, however sometimes he is curious about what it would be like to see his mother again, and wonders if she would ever accept him. 'Lumo -' Patche's twin brother. He is dependant on Lumo, and is terrified of losing him. Lumo is the only person who Patche fully trusts, and is the only person that Patche knows will always be there for him. The brothers are rarely apart from each other, and Patche thinks highly of his brother, never thinking for a moment that he is being manipulated. In truth, Lumo controls every aspect of Patche's life; and has full control over both his body and his mind. 'Vigilade -' She has mistaken Patche for Lumo on a few different occasions, resulting in Patche receaving the blame meant for his brother. He is afraid of Vigilade, however since she has married his brother, he has started seeing her in a better light. Vigilade is someone who he is slowly beginning to trust. 'Finnigan -' While Patche is afraid of the two living puppets, he likes Finnigan the best due to being the 'nicer' one. When Patche is awake, he will often make attempts to become friends with Finnigan. 'Peter -' Patche has a strong dislike for this puppet's bully-like personality. He wishes that he could avoid this puppet at all cost, however that would get in the way of his friendship with Finnigan, as the two of them are always together. It would be easier for Patche if Peter simply wasn't there to begin with. 'Leviathan -' He has not met Leviathan in person, but has heard much about him. Patche is afraid of the shadow, and has no desire to meet him. 'Charlotte -' Patche has seen this lady a few times, and progressivly becomes more curious about her. 'Blaze -' A girl who appeared one day out of the blue. Every time Patche woke up, she would appear and talk to him, and then after a few days of this, they became quick friends. He has never met anyone quite like her before, and she makes him feel emotions that he has never felt before. Patche is the most interested in her hair. Trivia *Patche and Lumo share the same appearence, only with Patche being more human-like. *He is oftern mistaken for Lumo, which is something that irritates him, but he does not know what to do about it. *In the post-story, Patche can be found in the circus tent, in the costume studio. There is a side-quest that focuses on him. Screen shot 2014-03-30 at 8.17.27 PM.png|From an avatar maker that can be found on Rinmaru's dolls games. Category:Ablazing Knight Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral